


Graphite in Sunglight

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Dance So Divine [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: An early morning is spent in each other's company as the good doctor takes in the Reader's beauty.





	Graphite in Sunglight

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this series may end up being a set of short works until I can get a grasp around where I want it to go. Any suggestions?

The sun filtered through the blinds in a lazy wave, dust particles floating in the air. The blinds themselves cast shadows across that which was in its path, vertical lines of darkness set against such a stark yellow light. A window open, letting a soft breeze move through the room, creeping steadily over my exposed form, sending it alight with goose bumps. Light silk sheets draped across my lower half, accentuated the parts that should been seen and hid those that should not. My arm was over my eyes, the crook of my elbow shading them from the casted light of the sun. They peeked open, slitted and hooded to view across the room. Just at the edge of the tower of light, sitting comfortably in the shadow, was him. Legs crossed, sketchbook open, face set in concentration. I watched him move the pencil slowly across the page, fluidly with ease. The only sound in the room being his pencil, occasionally punctured by the sound of the morning songbirds.

He stopped for a moment, questioning his artwork. Looking up, I saw him give a small smile. Standing, he crossed the room towards me. Before I closed my eyes again, I watched as the stripes of light and darkness rolled over him, catching his cheekbones and chin, and shoulders, and hands. I felt him caress my face, his warms hands so different than the cool breeze. His fingers moved my head just so slightly, causing the darkness of my eyelids to see a stark line of light.

“The sunlight to sneak through your arm and line down your face, it shapes you beautifully, my love.”

“Such an artist you are,” I hummed, a slight smile on my face, my muscles working more than they had in the last hour.

“Ah, there, if you could keep that smile,” he chuckled, “what a wonderful piece you shall make.”

“You flatter me.”

“There is much to flatter,” he said, trailing his thumb across my lips. I placed a light kiss against it. I heard him give a chuckle before he returned to his seat.

Once again, the sound of pencil on paper filled the room. Such a nice sound. Such a soft morning for us. No calls, no appointments, no interruptions. Only us.

 

“My love,” I felt one of his warm hands cupping my face. Eyes lids fluttering open and squinting against the light, I breathed as I saw his face alight and yet perfectly casted with shadow.

“If I could wake up to see your face like this,” I whispered, “I would never complain about waking up again.”

He smiled, the lines in his face deepening. “You are too kind, my dear.” He sat next to me, the cushions dipping under his weight, the silk moving across my body as he dragged in down. “Look,” he showed me his sketchbook, “finished.”

“An artist indeed,” I pushed myself up and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his clothed body. “I am glad inspiration struck you like this. Your work is beautiful.”

“But, unfortunately, I will never be able to capture the true beauty of my subject.”

I laughed at this, causing him to chuckle as well. “You are too much a gentlemen, Hannibal. It’s almost as if I can’t go an hour without hearing you compliment me.”

“Then I should do it more often, an hour is too long.”

I reached up and brought his face to mine. We kissed in that casted light and shadow, sharing that moment of morning peace.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
